<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Squeezed Lemons by samescenes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126751">Squeezed Lemons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/samescenes/pseuds/samescenes'>samescenes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Generation Kill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Endearments, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:15:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/samescenes/pseuds/samescenes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you like being good for me, huh, baby?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brad Colbert/Ray Person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Squeezed Lemons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>my lizardbrain: brad calling ray "baby".<br/>my thinking brain: that would be out of character, i think<br/>my lizardbrain: brad calling ray "baby" IN BED</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They only started, what, like, ten minutes ago? Twenty? When Ray said, “I drank too much coffee and now I can’t sleep.” And tomorrow’s the weekend so Brad doesn’t have to get up early, and Ray swung a leg over Brad’s lap and kissed him real dirty, and, well. Brad’s on a hair trigger when it comes to Ray, anyway. </p>
<p>He’s got Ray face down, pressed into the mattress. Ray started on his hands and knees, but his elbows gave out, so now his hands are spread either side of him, reaching for the sides of the mattress, looking for something to hold onto. One of Brad’s hands is on the back of Ray’s neck, pressing down, and the other works Ray’s ass open, three fingers deep, getting him loose. </p>
<p>“No, stay there,” Brad says, mild, when Ray moves to gather himself, push back into Brad. Brad likes him like this: pinned down, open, absolutely mad for it - absolutely mad for Brad, and anything Brad might want to do to him.</p>
<p>Ray groans when Brad presses down harder on his neck; his fingers spasm where they’re twisted in the sheets.</p>
<p>“You’re being so good for me, Ray,” Brad says, fingers still in him, working in and out, stretching him more than he needs because Brad loves to watch him like this, giving Ray pleasure without taking his own. Brad could fuck him now, if he wanted, Ray’s hole being loose enough, and fucking sloppy to boot, wet down to his inner thighs because of all the lube Brad’s been using, but Brad doesn’t. Brad wants him stretched out, borderline useless, wants to fingerfuck him for so long Ray forgets life without Brad inside him. </p>
<p>“Do you like being good for me, huh, baby?” </p>
<p>Ray’s “Yes,” is less of a reply than an affirmative-sounding groan, buried under the wet sounds of Brad’s fingers moving in and out of him. Every third or fourth thrust, Brad must hit something, or stretch him in new ways, because a tremor travels up the supine curve of Ray’s back, to where Brad’s hand lingers on Ray’s neck. </p>
<p>“Tell me,” Brad says, wanting to hear it.</p>
<p>“I like - I like it,” Ray says, half muffled by the mattress.</p>
<p>“Like what?” Brad says.</p>
<p>“I like being - ah - good for you, and I - I like it when you make me,” Ray says, eyes screwed shut, blushing all the way down his neck.</p>
<p>“When I make you,” Brad says, like a sigh. He leans down to kiss between Ray’s shoulderblades, the only place he can comfortably reach. “Beautiful, Ray, thank you.”</p>
<p>“Fuck you, ‘m not beautiful,” Ray says. He’s tucking his face away from Brad, a little bit, so Brad can’t see how red he’s gone, and that will just not do. Brad fucks him a few more times, rougher than he has been so far, just until Ray arches and keens like a bitch in heat, and then frees his fingers from the dirty clutch of Ray’s body.</p>
<p>Brad shifts back into the balls of his feet so he can turn Ray over, but as soon as his face is visible, Ray groans, and throws his elbow over his face to cover his eyes. Ray has always had a problem letting go - and that. That is what Brad loves most of all. Making him. </p>
<p>“I want to see you, Ray,” Brad says, climbing back up Ray’s body, kissing him in the hollows of his neck. The hand not supporting him over Ray’s body runs up and down Ray’s ribcage, spreading Ray’s legs so Brad can settle in between.</p>
<p>“Please? Let me see you. You’re so beautiful,” Brad adds, knowing Ray can feel Brad smile when he starts kissing over his clavicle and across his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Oh, fuck you,” Ray bitches, tossing his arm off his face so it makes an audible thump on the mattress. He narrows his eyes at Brad, red still dusting the top of his cheekbones, but he’s smiling, and huffs when Brad starts laughing, just a little.</p>
<p>“You’re so cute when you’re angry,” Brad says, starting to kiss his way down Ray’s chest. “What do you think? Can you take four fingers for me, Ray?”</p>
<p>“I want you to fuck me,” Ray says. </p>
<p>“Say please,” Brad says.</p>
<p>“Please, Brad, fuck,” Ray says, straining when Brad takes Ray’s cock into his mouth, just for a taste, just to get it wet, all flushed and shiny-looking.</p>
<p>“No,” Brad says, slow, consideringly. He sits up, pinning Ray’s thighs to either side, as far up as they’ll go without Brad having to keep them there. </p>
<p>“Are you fucking kidding me?” Ray says to the ceiling, his head thrown back onto the pillow. Brad gets his first good look at Ray’s asshole, empty and clenching, still open but rhythmically closing. Brad did that, fuck. He traces two fingers around the rim, his hand still tacky with lube, and they slip in so easily, greedily. Too easily; Brad slides a third finger in. </p>
<p>“Does that feel good?” Brad says, conversationally.</p>
<p>“You know it does, dick,” Ray says, panting.</p>
<p>“Then let’s try for four. Can you do that for me, Ray?”</p>
<p>Ray just groans and nods, one hand moving up to brace himself against the headboard, feet flat on either side of Brad.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Ray. You’re so good for me,” Brad adds, just for good measure, just to see Ray flush again and murmur fuck under his breath.</p>
<p>Brad starts fucking him again, properly, spreading out his fingers a little. Just before his fingers slide out entirely, he tucks his little finger under the other three, and fucks in slowly. Ray’s back bows off the mattress, and he moans. Brad’s hands aren’t small; at the widest point, across the knuckles, Brad’s hand is much larger than his cock.</p>
<p>Brad had paused to give Ray some time, but Ray is already starting to buck down onto Brad’s hand, moving like a livewire. Brad won’t have that; he puts a hand low down on Ray’s chest, pinning him again, so Ray doesn’t have a choice but to lay there and take it, any way Brad wants to give it. He can feel the muscles jumping in Ray’s stomach, every time Brad hits as deep as he can go, stopped only by the crook of his thumb. </p>
<p>“You’re gorgeous, baby,” Brad says, cotton-mouthed, because he is, sweat-slicked, shining, flush spreading well down his chest now, although from exertion or embarrassment, Brad doesn’t know. He loves it either way.</p>
<p>“This is what you wanted, right? Me making you take it?.”</p>
<p>“Jesus Christ,” Ray says. “You’re so - so -”</p>
<p>“So what, Ray? God, I love you like this, I don’t even know how to tell you. You make me want to ruin you, use you up so completely you’ll be no good to anyone else ever again -”</p>
<p>“Yes, fuck -”</p>
<p>“Use you up so you’ll never get out of this bed again, until you’re no good for anything but fucking, all the time, just an ass to be fucked, used, just for me.”</p>
<p>“Just for - for - for you -”</p>
<p>Ray’s hole is properly loose now, nearly no tension around Brad’s hand, and he can spread his fingers without Ray’s body fighting him the whole way.</p>
<p>“Shall we try fisting next time, baby -”</p>
<p>“Oh my god -”</p>
<p>“- I think you’d take it so well, you’d feel me for days, and you’d just have to walk around like that, sore, and people would have no clue what I’d done to you, what a mess I’d made of you. Would you like that? For me to ruin you completely?”</p>
<p>“I would, I would,” Ray pants. He’s nothing but id now, nothing but Brad’s fingers in his ass, and the sweat licking at his hairline and behind his knees. </p>
<p>“I can’t believe how good you are for me,” Brad says, softly now, and Ray groans. “I want you to come on my fingers so I can watch you. Is that okay, Ray?”</p>
<p>“Yeah that’s - that’s fucking okay,” Ray says on a half-laugh. </p>
<p>“And I’ll fuck you after, just like you asked, okay?”</p>
<p>Ray just nods, eyes wide, looking at Brad.</p>
<p>“God, you’re a miracle,” Brad says, fucking Ray properly again. “Jerk yourself off for me? You know how I love watching you.”</p>
<p>So Ray wraps a fist around himself, the other hand still braced against the headboard as he bucks back into Brad’s hand. Ray closes his eyes like it hurts - and Brad knows it does, in a way, to be as naked as Ray is, but Ray’s come so far, and Brad won’t let him back down now. </p>
<p>“Hey,” Brad says, slapping whatever part of Ray is in easiest reach, which happens to be one of the thighs framing Brad’s hips. Ray’s eyes snap open. “Eyes on me.”</p>
<p>“Okay, control freak,” Ray says, and Brad laughs, but Ray’s looking at him now, eyes dark and wild, framed by eyelashes starting to clump with moisture. </p>
<p>“The sooner you come, the sooner I can fuck you,” Brad says, putting his back into it, his shoulder starting to burn.</p>
<p>And god, Brad’s really worked Ray’s asshole tonight, and he will some more before the night is through, but what Brad really gets off on is that Ray will let him do anything, stretch him out, make him useless, all because it’s what Brad wants. </p>
<p>Ray’s cries are spiralling higher and higher, and Brad drinks them down. He keeps fucking Ray at speed until Ray’s asshole starts clenching down, making it harder to move, and then Ray comes, silent at the last, ejaculating all over his hand and stomach, working himself through it. He keeps his eyes on Brad throughout, his brow furrowing and mouth hinged open, though no sound comes out. Brad doesn’t know what Ray finds in his face, but he hopes Ray sees how much it means to him, how Ray opens to him ceaselessly, carelessly. </p>
<p>Brad keeps fucking Ray’s loose asshole even after Ray’s hand stops on his dick, just to watch Ray’s head-to-toe shiver, and hear his small noise of complaint. Brad finally pulls out and rocks back onto his haunches, watching Ray unclench his hand from the headboard, thighs falling bonelessly to the side. Ray gets his breath back quickly, although he doesn’t say anything, just keeps those tempest eyes on Brad’s.</p>
<p>“You said I could fuck you, Ray,” Brad says, instead of anything else. “Will you let me?”</p>
<p>Ray groans, like it’s a trial, but one hand snaps up to fumble at the back of Brad’s neck, pulling him down so Ray can kiss him. Brad makes out with him for a minute, sloppy, kneeling over him between Ray’s still-spread thighs. Ray’s hand slips to cover the side of Brad’s neck, cupping his jawline, thumb rubbing circles at the thin skin at the base of Brad’s ear.</p>
<p>Brad would purr, if he could. But he pulls back eventually, sitting up straight, and says, “Turn around for me, Ray.”</p>
<p>Ray blinks, kiss-stupid. “What?”</p>
<p>“Get up. Turn around. On your knees.”</p>
<p>“Fuck,” Ray exhales, “Yeah, okay, fuck.” And he turns around, only to collapse face-first back into the sheets because his upper arms are shaking from how hard his fists were clenching, tearing up the sheets from where they were tucked under the mattress. </p>
<p>“That’s okay, sweetheart, stay down,” Brad says. Ray turns his face to the side and pants. Brad encourages Ray’s knees to get under him by shuffling him up the bed, but otherwise, Brad loves this, Ray fucked-out under him, pliant, just waiting for Brad to do whatever he likes.</p>
<p>At the first shove of Brad’s cock inside him, Ray jolts like a livewire and <i>wails</i>, half crawling up the bed, overwhelmed, like Brad’s cock is too much. But Brad follows him down to where Ray can’t get away, until Ray’s on his knees, half upright, both hands gripping tight to the top lip of the headboard. </p>
<p>“Just take it, Ray,” Brad says, like it’s so easy, like it’s a foregone conclusion, and at the next dirty snap of Brad’s hips, Ray lets out a wet, hiccuping groan, and <i>does</i>, head hanging low between his arms.</p>
<p>“Perfect,” Brad says, meaning it, loving it down to the sounds of their skin slapping together, the shine of the sweat on the back of Ray’s neck, the bunch and release of the muscles in Ray’s shoulders as he braces against the way Brad fucks in, and in, and in.</p>
<p>“Wait, wait, wait,” Ray says, his words all but run together in a wet gasping fog, and Brad has to slow down enough for Ray to gather his shaking legs under him enough to lean back into Brad’s chest, one unsteady hand fumbling behind him to find the back of Brad’s neck. “Wanna kiss you,” he says, tongue thick enough to make his speech blurry, and he tugs Brad forward until their mouths meet, smearing against each other rather than anything as put-together as kissing.</p>
<p>“Wanna make out for a bit, baby?” Brad says, amused, when he draws back.</p>
<p>“Yes, you dick,” Ray says.</p>
<p>“Alright,” Brad says, mild, “but you gotta work for it.”</p>
<p>“What have I been <i>doing</i>?” Ray says, but goes where Brad asks, groaning when Brad settles him in his lap proper, his cock that half-inch deeper.</p>
<p>“You gotta show me how much you love me,” Brad whispers, right into Ray’s mouth, massive hand under Ray’s jaw, turning his head so they can kiss properly this time, with tongue.</p>
<p>And Ray can’t get much leverage like this, but god he tries, grinding down into Brad, body involuntarily shuddering, clenching down, his spine a dirty curve, writhing against Brad’s front.</p>
<p>“Yeah just like that,” Brad whispers, when he has to break off to groan at how filthy Ray is being, how wanton he’s being for Brad. “Fuck, Ray, what you do to me,” he says.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Ray pants, sounding like he’s so close to being flayed open, “Tell me.”</p>
<p>“Tell you? How it feels to look at you when you’re fucking yourself on me? It feels good, Ray, feels fantastic, it feels like we should never be doing anything but this, ever.”</p>
<p>Ray lets out an aborted half-laugh, cutting himself off when he sits down on Brad’s cock particularly hard, now Brad’s not keeping him pinned by his mouth. Brad groans, can’t help it, not when Ray’s body seizes at the force of it.</p>
<p>“Just like that, baby, keep doing it like that, you’re gonna make me come.”</p>
<p>“Gonna come in me, Bradley?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, sweetheart, I -” but Brad cuts himself off then, as Ray works up a rhythm, drags his ass up over Brad’s cock and drops himself back down, letting out a grunt each time their thighs slap together. Three thrusts turns into five turns into ten, until Ray’s groaning like a wild thing, and Brad says, “You sound so beautiful, Ray, so - so -” until he’s stuttering, saying nothing, and he has to hold Ray’s hips still and thrust into him, mindless, graceless, until he comes.</p>
<p>Brad falls back onto the bed, bringing Ray with him, who makes a punched-out wail when Brad’s cock is seated deeply in him again.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” Brad says, whispered into the sweaty hair at the crown of Ray’s head.</p>
<p>Ray agrees, if his drawn-out groan is anything to go by. He does hiss a little when Brad pulls out, but goes absolutely dead quiet when Brad pushes Ray forward and shuffles down the bed.</p>
<p>“God, Ray, you’re <i>filthy</i>,” Brad says, sounding admiring. And he is, absolutely ruined, gaping open, inner thighs wet with sweat and lube, come dripping right out of him. </p>
<p>“Absolutely stunning,” Brad says, fingers sliding up from Ray’s knee, through the tacky mess, to push it back inside Ray’s asshole and play with him, thumb tracing around the rim, testing it.</p>
<p>“Oh my god,” Ray says, uneven, like he’s near tears. “Brad, stop, I can’t - I’m done.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Brad says, easy enough. He feels glutted on Ray, so full up with him it feels like there’s a piece of Ray sitting in his chest, compressing his lungs, and with every breath he takes it’s more of Ray he’s breathing in. “Okay, you stay here, don’t move.”</p>
<p>“I wasn’t gonna,” Ray says, pitched forward now so he’s flat on his stomach. His eyes are closed.</p>
<p>Brad snorts as he knee-walks to the edge of the bed, groaning as he stands up and his back pops. He goes to the ensuite, pisses, and runs a washcloth under the tap.</p>
<p>“Here,” he murmurs as he gets into bed, wiping over Ray’s thighs, and tipping Ray over onto his front, despite his protests, to wipe where Ray had come all over his stomach. “You good?” he says, low, passing a hand through Ray’s hair where it’s matted, sweaty, on his forehead.</p>
<p>“Mm-hm,” is all Ray says, but one eye cracks open to look at Brad’s face and he smiles. He’s still adorably sex-flushed, shiny around the dips of his throat, his clavicles. Brad gets back off the bed to throw the washcloth in the laundry basket.</p>
<p>“Can you sleep now?” Brad says when he’s come back from the bathroom, turning the lights off as he goes.</p>
<p>“I’m asleep already, motherfucker,” Rays says, muffled by the pillow.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>